Rickie Lukens
American |family = |affiliations = Lifeinvader (Formerly) Lester Crest (Optional) Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist (Optional) |businesses = Software Designer Freelance Hacker |voice = Perry Silver }} Rickie Lukens is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. He is one of the hackers available for hire in the Heists. Description Rickie has the lowest starting stats of all the hackers, and thus, has the lowest cut: 4%. His phone number is 611-555-0140. Biography Events of GTA V Rickie is first encountered in the Friend Request mission, where he unwittingly helps Michael infiltrate the Lifeinvader Office, as he mistakes Michael for tech support and asks him to remove pornography pop-ups from his computer. Rickie is subsequently fired from Lifeinvader following Jay Norris' murder, and calls Michael to offer his services as a programmer, after which he becomes available as a hacker for the subsequent heists. If the player chooses him for The Jewel Store Job, he will only provide the crew with 50 seconds to rob the store before the alarms go off (though it is the time limit for the objective "quick grab" during the heist), causing Michael to get angry and berate himself, yelling "You gotta be kidding me! Why did I employ a hacker who can't run anti-virus software?". If Rickie is chosen for the first time during the Roof Entry method for The Bureau Raid, he will not know how to decode the FIB security systems and simply "guess". When the sprinklers are triggered, he states that he doesn't even know where to start to turn them off, which frustrates Michael. However, if Rickie already has experience from the Jewel Store job, he will be able to give the instructions to hack the computer and might also be able to turn off the sprinklers if the player moves fast enough throught the building. Michael will be more lenient if an experienced Rickie is unable to turn off the sprinklers, only asking him to be more prepared next time. If Rickie is chosen for the first time during the Subtle approach for The Big Score, there will be a considerable four-second lag time when Franklin is controlling the traffic lights. If Rickie has experience from one previous heist, this time is reduced to two seconds; if he has experience from both previous heists, there will be no lag time. If Rickie is not chosen for any heists, he will call Michael to complain. Events of GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Rickie is one of the 5 available hackers in The Diamond Casino Heist. He is the worst available hacker, and he has the lowest cut out of all hackers, and also out of all the crew members overall, at only 3%. He is the only hacker classified as 'poor'. He, along with Christian Feltz, are available immediately from the start, without having to unlock them. If Rickie is selected, he will provide the team with 2m 26s time in the vault if undetected. If the team is detected, this is reduced to 1m 45s, making him the worst choice. Personality Rickie is depicted as childish, immature, unprofessional and very faux-charismatic. His initial low skill level and competence frequently frustrates Michael. However, upon gaining experience from heists, Rickie becomes far more competent and capable of doing his part without any problems. Despite his initial incompetence, Rickie was at least capable of tracking Michael down and even deduced that he was responsible for what happened to Jay Norris. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Friend Request *The Jewel Store Job (Optional) *The Paleto Score (Post-mission phone call, only if not chosen yet) *The Bureau Raid (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Diamond Casino Heist *Casino Heist (Optional) Skills Rickie's skills include: *Systems Knowledge *Decryption Skill *Access Speed Gallery RickieLuckens-GTAV.png|Rickie's icon. RickieLukens-GTAV-HeistStats.png|Rickie Lukens skills Trivia *After Michael sabotages the prototype, if he waits long enough before he leaves the Lifeinvader offices it is possible to see Rickie playing air guitar with his co-worker. *If chosen for the Jewel Store Job, Rickie may sometimes mention that he was fired by Lifeinvader because they thought he was "dangerous", implying that he may have been suspected for the murder of Jay Norris because he was spotted with Michael. Navigation }} See Also *Christian Feltz *Paige Harris pl:Rickie Lukens de:Rickie Lukens es:Rickie Lukens Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online Category:Heist Crew Members